A towmotor is a wheeled vehicle having the ability to carry a dolly. The towmotor is capable of carrying loads of up to 10,000 pounds. Towmotors are used in industrial warehouse-like settings to transport large quantities of material. The dolly and the towmotor connect by means of a hitch pin assembly. The towmotor includes a handle and a chain, the chain extending down towards the hitch pin assembly, the chain connecting to the hitch pin. A dolly is a wheeled flatbed trailer-like vehicle. Once the dolly and the towmotor connect, and the spring-actuated pin locks the towmotor to the dolly.
The sole locking means connecting the towmotor to the dolly is the hitch pin assembly. When a towmotor makes a sharp turn, the hitch pin has a tendency to bind with the dolly causing the pin to move up and the hitch pin assembly to unlock. On said sharp turns, the pin may wiggle out and become unlocked. Accordingly, it would be desirable to create a more secure lock to connect a towmotor to a dolly.
Furthermore, it is difficult for a worker to determine whether or not the hitch pin is locked in place. While a towmotor is in operation, the user does not have any visual confirmation that the dolly is securely locked to the towmotor. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a locking confirmation means displaying confirmation that the dolly is securely locked to the towmotor.